Harry Potter (The Apocalypse)
to be virtually without magic. |social=5/10 |birth = July 31, 1980 |blood = |aka = * The Boy Who Lived * The Chosen One * The Chosen Captain (by Draco Malfoy) * The Boy Who Lied (by The Daily Prophet) * Parry Otter (by Horace Slughorn) * The Boy Who Scored (by Draco Malfoy) * Scarhead (by Draco Malfoy) * Potter the Plotter (by Peeves) * Undesirable No. 1 * Gregory Goyle (under the guise of polyjuice) * Barny Weasley * Saint Potter (by Draco Malfoy) * Vernon Dudley * Albert Runcorn * Bloody Baron * Precious Potter (by Severus Snape) * Neville Longbottom * Roonil Wazlib * Mr Perkins (by Professor Binns) * Patronus Potter (by Lucius Malfoy) * Potty Wee Potter (by Peeves) |titles = * Triwizard Champion * Gryffindor Quidditch Captain * Seeker * Leader of Dumbledore's Army |species = |gender = Male |hair = Black |eyes = Bright green |skin = light |family = *James Potter (father) *Lily Potter (née Evans) (mother) *Petunia Evans (maternal aunt) *Vernon Dursley (maternal uncle by marriage) *Dudley Dursley (maternal first cousin) *Tom Riddle (distant relative) |boggart = Dementor |patronus = stag |house = Gryffindor |loyalty = *Potter Family *Weasley Family *Evans Family *Peverell Family *Dumbledore's Army *Order of the Phoenix *Ministry of Magic *Slug Club *Gryffindor Quidditch team *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry *S.P.E.W. *Albus Dumbledore }} Harry James Potter (b. July 31, the only child and son of James Potter and Lily Evans, and one of the most famous wizards of modern times. In what proved to be a vain attempt to circumvent a prophecy that a boy born at the end of July of 1980 could be able to defeat him, Voldemort attempted to murder him when he was a year and three months old, shortly after murdering Harry's parents as they tried to protect him. This early, unsuccessful attempt to vanquish Harry led to Voldemort's first defeat and the end of the . One consequence of Lily's protection is that her orphaned son had to be raised by her only remaining blood relative, , where he was neither welcomed nor nurtured, but would stay alive, at least until he was seventeen years old. As the only known survivor of the Killing Curse up to that point, Harry was already famous before he arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Early on his eleventh birthday, Harry learned that he was a wizard. He began attending Hogwarts in 1991 and was Sorted into Gryffindor house. While at school, Harry became best friends with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, and later became the youngest Quidditch Seeker in over a century and eventually captain of his house's team, winning two Quidditch Cups. He became even better known in his early years for protecting the Philosopher's Stone from Voldemort and saving Ron's sister Ginny Weasley from the Chamber of Secrets. In his fourth year, Harry won the Triwizard Tournament, although the competition ended in tragedy with the death of and the of Voldemort. The next school year, Harry reluctantly founded Dumbledore's Army and fought in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, during which he lost his godfather, Sirius Black, who was a father figure to him. After the Battle of Hogwarts, which was consequently won by Lord Voldemort, Harry, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom are the only survivors of The Apocalypse that was enacted by Lord Voldemort. Harry was rescued from the Hogwarts castle by Draco and Ron when they were searching for survivors. Harry lost his left arm during the battle. Along the way, Harry relied heavily upon Draco for survival, and soon began to look up to his old rival as an older brother, father-like figure. Crow At the end of the first week of survival during The Apocalypse, Harry and the others were captured by a man called Crow and his ruthless band of survivors. Whilst there they stumbled across Bellatrix Black, supposedly with amnesia. Seeing her frightened Harry so much that he fled to Draco for protection, his mind severely damaged from all the mental and physical trauma he'd endured through his lifetime. The New Black World Tribe and The Lawless Five After escaping Crow's Clan, the tables turned to where Harry was the one taking care of Draco, who had become exhausted to the point of nearing death. Harry became greatly distressed by Draco's poor health and kept vigil over Draco's unconscious body to make certain that he didn't stop breathing. After spending a week in on their own in a wooded area, Harry and the others traveled down into a gorge to find water, and came across a tribe of survivors who took them in with good intentions, and revived Draco with muggle medicine. Harry became deeply respectful of Tooantuh, the tribe's healer. Harry and the others became working members of the tribe, living in harmony with them for a week or so before the peace was disturbed by The Lawless Five, who brought with them a heavy storm that flooded the caves. Driven out by a dragon upset by the flooding, Harry along with Tooantuh, Abeque, Draco, four members of The Lawless Five, and Falin Snape, all managed to escape a hoard of zombies and flee the scene. Falin apparated Harry, Draco, Tooantuh, Abeque, and Narcissa to Crow's camp after they were betrayed in the night by The Lawless Five. There, they stayed for a month before Falin returned with cryptic news that a mysterious seal had been broken. Physical Appearance Harry was a near-spitting image of his father, having untidy jet-black hair, but his startlingly green, almond-shaped eyes were identical to those of his mother. Harry's physique as a boy was described as "small and skinny", with a thin face and knobbly knees, due to his poor quality of life in his childhood. During the , Harry lost his left arm. Appearances *The Apocalypse **Chapter 1 **Chapter 2 **Chapter 3 **Chapter 4 **Chapter 5 **Chapter 6 **Chapter 7 **Chapter 8 **Chapter 9 **Chapter 10 **Chapter 11 **Chapter 12 **Chapter 13 **Chapter 14 **Chapter 15 **Chapter 16 **Chapter 17 **Chapter 18 **Chapter 19 References Category:The Apocalypse Category:Harry Potter